Lynn and Ali: the Unexpected Love
by AsianBoy32
Summary: Sequel to the Saving Private Ali. Lynn accidently called Ali a worthless person. Ali upset to her and she felt regret. Is she gonna get the accept of her apologize to him or not?


Monday at School,

Lynn the captain and her team having a training about upcoming Football game (the soccer one) but unfortunately many of her team member didn't do it right.

Lynn:(blew whistle) okay, guys. (sigh) What wrong?

Johnson: What wrong? We're tired okay!

Lynn: so what?

Carl: so what?! We've training about 2 hours you know!

Dan: Plus, any of us wouldn't make the best kick. Why? Because we're tired!

Lynn: (sigh) Okay okay go get some rest for 1 hour.

The team members sigh in relief and go get some rest. Lynn however sitting on the bench thinking about winning.

Tabby: Hey, Lynn!

Lynn: Hey, Tab! (drink soda)

Tabby: still feeling stress?

Lynn: yep. And I'm afraid that we couldn't go to the Final. (drink soda)

Tabby: hmmmm... Hah! How about we ask Ali to join your team?

Lynn spit the soda inside her mouth.

Lynn:(blushing) WHAT?! No!

Tabby: why not?

Lynn: cuz he... weak at sport.

Tabby narrowed her eye to her while remembering the first day Ali play football.

Flashback...

Ali join the Michigan football team and he running towards the enemy Goal pole. Ali focused strategy to sent the ball into Goal. Ali kick the ball, the ball fly to the Goal pole, the ball hit the pole first and the ball bounce to the Goal's net.

Goal! Goal!

Flashback end...

Tabby: I'm sure you're lying!

Lynn: I'm not gonna make him join us, okay? He worthless!

Lynn saw ball rolling on the bench and notice Ali standing. Ali is the one who drop the ball and he heard anything. Ali turn upset and quickly turn around.

Lynn: Ali, wait! (run to Ali) It not what you think!

Ali: (sad) well I think I'm worthless in this team. After all this time, I'm worthless to you. (sobbing)

Lynn: Ali... I'm...

Lynn see Ali take off the jersey and throw it Lynn. Thank goodness, he still wear white Kurta(Muslim clothes) under his jersey.

Ali: I'm no longer the team because I'm worthless. (Walk away)

Lynn watching him go away with anger boiling inside him. Inside Lynn, she felt regret and sad in the same time. She actually love him but she never let her feelings towards him get out from her. Now, she lose her lover like she lose the game.

Lynn:(sobbing) I'm sorry...

Tomorrow...

Ali walk to his locker with the face 'nothing happened yesterday' until he met Lynn. Ali ignored her.

Lynn: Ali, please...

Ali still ignore her.

Lynn: Ali...!

Ali stop and he look up to the ceiling with anger.

Ali: what?

Lynn: it about yesterday.

Ali: so?

Lynn: so I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to say that.

Ali: didn't mean to say that? Sound like you mean it.

Lynn: I'm not and I want you to join me but...

Ali: but what?

Lynn: (blush) You always getting me distracted.

Ali: What?! Distracted?

Lynn: I know I know! Your appearance always make me Turn on.

Ali: Turn on?! What?!

Lynn: no no I mean... uhh...

Ali: so you're saying my appearance makes you turn on? Lynn, you know I'm younger than you but not that young.

Lynn: I... uhhh... (blushing)

Lynn thoughts become weird. She felt herself drooling and On when she saw Ali in front of her.

Ali: Lynn? You okay?

Lynn: THAT IT!

Suddenly, Lynn kiss Ali on the lips causing the shocked to Ali. Lynn stop kissing him and her saliva still attach to him but something wrong, Ali didn't move.

Lynn: Ali?

Ali fall to the floor.

Lynn: oh no, Ali?!

Timeskip...

Ali woke up inside medical room.

Ali: what the...?

Ali look around and notice Lynn next to him.

Lynn: hey...

Ali: Lynn, what happen?

Lynn: I kissed you then you felt unconscious.

Ali:(lay his head to pillow) Oh yeah. Oh Lord... ughhhhh...

Lynn: are you okay actually?

Ali: no! It my first kiss and you stole it!

Lynn:(sad) I'm sorry...

Ali:(sigh) It okay. I'm fine actually.

Lynn: are you sure? I stole your first kiss.

Ali: it okay, actually. I never know you actually like me. I like you too but I'm afraid that you would reject me.

Lynn:(grab his hand) no I would. There a reasons why I love you. First, you're nice. Second, you're a good person. Third, you look cute.

Ali:(blush) hehe thanks.

Lynn: I love you, Ali.

Ali: me too.

Lynn slowly lean to him and about to kiss him again. Ali notice this and he slowly kiss her lips romantically.

The End...


End file.
